


reddie tumblr prompts & drabbles

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Car Sex, Chicken (game of), Coming In Pants, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Infinity War spoilers, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smut, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Spanking, collection of different prompts from Tumblr, drunk eddie, sexy dreams, switching luggage by accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Just a collection of all the prompts I take on Tumblr that are too short to stand alone! Enjoy!Some are rated E so just beware!





	1. infinity war au

**Author's Note:**

> This is the infinity war fic I wrote back when the movie came out so I guess it's safe to post now. Still, spoilers below if you haven't seen the movie!

It had all happened so fast. One minute all of them were standing, laughing together just like they always did, the next, four of them were gone. They knew, that there was something going on in the world, everyone did. It was pretty hard to avoid when it was plastered all over the daytime, and evening news. The Avengers were on the job though, they were fighting the evil and even Eddie knew that in one of these scenarios, good always wins. **  
**

Yet, as he watched Ben disintegrate into dust before him, mid joke, Eddie wasn’t sure that this would be the case this time.

In the space of a moment, their group of seven had become a group of six. Eddie could barely hear Bev’s screams of horror as the dust that once had been Ben, lay on the ground. All around them, cars were crashing, helicopters falling from the sky and Eddie knew, he knew that the people who were in charge of those machines, were in the same state Ben was currently in.

Stan was next. It was as though he knew it were about to happen. Eddie watched as he turned to Mike, took his face between his hands and pressed their mouths together. A goodbye. They hadn’t even parted before Stan was nothing but dust.

Panic was surging up in Eddie’s stomach now, twisting in knots as Mike let out a sob for the loss of his love. The echo of screams coming from homes and buildings echoing in his ear.

Bev only gasped. One single intake of breath before her body turned to ash, scattering all over Ben.

Bill was shaking, covering his mouth in horror as he met Eddie’s eyes. There were only four of them left. Mike, Bill, Richie and himself.

Were they all going to turn to dust eventually?

“Eds”

No.

_No, no, no._

Eddie turned around so fast, seeing the look in Richie’s face. It was going to happen. Richie was going to be next, and for some reason he was fighting it. “Rich, Richie no.” He scrambled over to where Richie was, taking his face in his hands, as though that would stop what was about to unfold before his very eyes.

Richie’s eyes bored into his, trying to convey something that Eddie had never seen before. He brought his hand up, brushing his thumb over Eddie’s tear-stained cheekbones and pressed their foreheads together, “Eds. Eddie I love you.”

It had been the first and last time Richie had spoken those words to him. No less than a millisecond later, dust fell onto Eddie’s lap, the ghost of Richie’s fingers still apparent on his cheeks.

Richie loved him.

But he never got to say it back.

 


	2. “How the fuck are you doing this to me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reddie plays sexual chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead! Kind of...

“What’s chicken?” Eddie asked, voice breaking through the conversation that Richie was having with Bev. All six of the losers turned to face him, some of their eyes wider than others. “What?”

“You’ve never heard of chicken? It’s a game, someone starts of by just lightly touching your arm, or your leg, but then the touches get more and more sexual. When the person gets uncomfortable, the other one wins!” Bev explained.

Eddie’s face morphed from a confused expression into one of recognition, “Oh.”

“You wanna play Eds?” Richie piped up, raising his eyebrows at his best friend. Before Eddie could stop himself, he felt a blush make its way up his neck to his cheeks. He saw the look in Richie’s eyes, he saw the sparkle that was present there. He opened his mouth to speak again but Eddie beat him to it.

“Okay.”

Once again, all the losers turned to face him, this time, all of their eyes were wide as saucers, as if they couldn’t believe what Eddie had said. “Eddie did you just-?” Ben started, only to be interrupted by Eddie.

“I said okay,” he repeated, crossing his arms and watching Richie intently. He was trying to convey confidence, but deep down Eddie was terrified. He was about to act on his ridiculous crush on his best friend, by allowing him to touch him. “Give me all you got, trashmouth.”

The shocked expression that was on Richie’s face at Eddie’s agreement, vanished in that instant. He took a few steps forward, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around Eddie’s wrist, tugging him close. A shiver ran down Eddie’s spine as Richie leaned down, whispering in his ear, “What do I get when I win?”

“If you win you mean.”

“No…when I win. What do I get when I win?”

Richie’s confidence was excruciating, making every one of Eddie’s hairs stand up straight. “What do you want?”

There was a pause as Richie thought it over, “Mhm, I’ll think about it.” As the words left his lips, Richie sat down on the small sofa he had in his bedroom and pulled Eddie onto his lap so he was straddling him. Behind him, Eddie could sense all of the losers watching, nerves increasing tenfold.

“Tell you what Rich,” Bev started. “We’re gonna go and you can tell us how…this ends tomorrow.” Bev stood up, guiding the boys out of Richie’s bedroom, leaving the two boys alone.

“Still sure about this, Eds? Last chance to back out.” Richie whispered, although to Eddie it sounded more of a taunt other than an act of concern.

“I’m sure.”

Richie’s hand move from its place around Eddie’s wrist to rest on his knee. A soft gasp left Eddie’s lip and he could already sense the victory wheels running around in Richie’s brain. Then, the hand moved up a few inches, torturously slow, causing Eddie’s eyes to drift closed and a blush to spread out over his cheeks. At that point, Eddie expected Richie to make some sort of sexual comment, but instead he just moved the hand up some more until it was covering most of Eddie’s jean clad thigh.

Then the hand stopped moving upwards, instead, it stopped and began rubbing circles into the skin. Richie moved his head forward, lips pressed against Eddie’s ear, “How I wish these pants weren’t in my way.”

Eddie wasn’t sure what compelled him to say it, but he didn’t want to overthink it, “Take them off then.”

Richie didn’t hesitate, with his free hand he popped the button on Eddie’s pants and quickly pushed them down. Eddie raised his hips, allowing Richie to push his pants further down his legs, and he kicked them off his feet. Now the only thing separating them was Eddie’s shirt and his underwear.

“Do you have any idea how hot you are Eddie?” Richie muttered, his hand returning to his place on his thigh, this time skin on skin. “Do you have any idea what you do to me? Because I don’t. How do you do it Eddie? How the fuck are you doing this to me?”

Eddie felt compelled to ask what Richie meant, but before he could he felt what Richie meant. One glance down confirmed his thoughts, as right there, was a bulge in Richie’s pants. “Richie…” he breathed.

“You’re a menace, Eddie Kaspbrak,” Richie breathed, slowly moving the hand upwards, edging towards the bulge that was in Eddie’s own pants. “Looks like I’m not the only one with a problem.”

As Richie slipped his hand closer and closer, Eddie’s body trembled. Goosebumps appeared where Richie’s hand had been and his breathing was coming out in quick, harsh pants. “Richie…”

Richie’s eyes shot up, meeting Eddie’s, a question lying within them. If they crossed this line in their friendship, there was no going back. Eddie didn’t want to go back. He knew what it felt like to have Richie’s hands on his skin, he wasn’t about to give that up now. Without waiting for the question itself, Eddie leaned in, pressing their lips together in a deep, needy first kiss.

Tongues moved together, deep and passionate, sending shivers down Eddie’s spine. He had imagined what it would be like to kiss Richie, to touch Richie, but this was much better than any dream. Eddie moved his hands around Richie’s neck, weaving into his hair and pulling him closer, pulling their bodies so close that there was no gap between them.

“Fuck, Eds.”

“Take me to bed, Richie.”

Richie didn’t hesitate to comply.


	3. "Car Sex"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie have car sex for the first time...it's a lot harder than they imagined it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead!

Eddie wished, that when it came to Richie, he had more of a resolve. If he did, if he had the ability to tell Richie no, to toss away his ridiculous ideas, they wouldn’t be in their current position. Their current position being in the back of Richie’s truck, pants undone, hair ruffled, with Richie tugging at the leaver to put the back seats down.

“I swear, Eds, it just needs a little tug-” as Richie spoke, his hand fell loose from the leaver and he fell back onto his ass.

A giggle erupted from Eddie’s lips, and he brought his hand up to cover his mouth. “Richie…are you…okay?” He asked through his giggles.

Richie whipped his head up, eyes narrowing as he glared at him, but soon the glare turned into a smile as he laughed along with his boyfriend, “I’m fine, but stop laughing!”

Eddie crawled across the seat until he was mere inches away from Richie and he leaned in, pressing a soft, yet heated kiss to his lips. When he pulled away, there was still a smile on his lips, “Why?”

A growl escaped Richie’s lips, sending a shiver down Eddie’s spine, “Because,” he mumbled, leaning forward to lick a stripe along his earlobe, “I’m trying to fuck you, so stop making me laugh.” Then one hand moved firmly around Eddie’s back, pulling him flush against Richie, whilst the other moved to the leaver, giving it one final tug.

The seat fell back, sending both of them with it. The tight grip that Richie had around Eddie had their bodies pressed together as Richie’s back hit the back of the seat. Even with the newly acquired space, it was still awkward to move. “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies,” Eddie mumbled as he shifted on Richie’s lap.

“Eh, we’ll make do.” Richie didn’t even wait for Eddie to reply, before he was pushing his hand down his boyfriends pants, wrapping it around is already hard cock.

“Oh fuck,” Eddie breathed, his eyes falling shut as he tilted his hips forward, silently begging Richie to move his hand.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good baby,” Richie hummed, slowly moving his hand up and down Eddie’s shaft, the slow pace driving Eddie insane. As though he could sense it, Richie’s lips turned up into a smirk. “Want more baby?”

“Faster.” Maybe it was the fact that they were out in public, maybe it was the fact that they could be caught at any moment, but god, Eddie was close.

A moan broke out from Eddie’s parted lips as Richie began to move his hand faster, the rhythm becoming erratic as he focused his attention on bringing Eddie to the edge. They could take it slow later, when they were in a bed and could take their time, but right now all Eddie wanted to do was come.

“You close baby?” Richie panted, his other hand moving into his own boxers, bringing him right to the edge, right were Eddie was. “Come for me, gorgeous.”

One more tug of Richie’s hand was all it took, one more tug and Eddie was spilling into Richie’s hand, gasping and clinging to the fabric of his wrinkled shirt. “ _Fuck_ , oh fuck.” He felt Richie tense up next to him, signalling his orgasm as he collapsed back against the seats, tugging Eddie forward in the process.

“Holy fuck. That was hot.”

They lay there for a few moments, allowing their breathing to return to normal before Eddie cleared his throat. “Hey Rich?”

“Mhm, Eds?”

“Get the fucking baby wipes and get this come off me before it dries.”


	4. 'switching luggage by accident'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way home to Derry for the holidays, Eddie ends up with a bag that is definitely not his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual references ahead.

Eddie wasn’t even sure how it happened. He was certain that it was his suitcase he had collected at the baggage point. It couldn’t have been someone else’s because Eddie made sure to wrap some bright pink tape around the handle so he could recognise it. The suitcase did indeed have some pink tape, and the suitcase was the exact same as his own, but the contents of said suitcase…were not.

Even the thought of what was in the suitcase made the tip of Eddie’s ears turn a dark shade of red. He couldn’t take it home, if he did his mother would flip and send him to a conversion camp. It wasn’t that his mother didn’t know he was gay, she did, she just chose to ignore the fact and pretend that Eddie was still her innocent little flower.

It couldn’t have been far from the truth, but still, the contents of the suitcase were enough to make even the most experienced man blush. Underneath just a few pairs of boxers, pants and t-shirts were multiple packets of condoms, a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs, a vibrator, a butt plug and a ten inch illuminous pink dildo.

He zipped up the suitcase as fast as he could, reaching down to pick up the name tag that had fallen the the floor in his haste.

_This bag belongs to: Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier._

_If found return to: 646-705-9369_

Richie Tozier. To Eddie, he sounded a little bit like a dick, living up to his name he supposed. The number was hand written in scrawly writing and he sighed before typing the digits into his phone and pressing call.

_Ring….Ring….click._

“ _Hellooooo?”_

The voice on the other end was rather deep, and Eddie felt his voice catch in his throat for a moment before he cleared it, “Hello, yes, is this Richie Tozier?”

“ _Depends who’s asking for him?_ **”**

Eddie wanted to pinch his nose in annoyance, but he held himself back, “I’m Eddie Kaspbrak, I’m under the impression we have swapped suitcases? At least I am hoping we have.”

“ _Wait…what?”_ ****There was a noise on the other end that sounded like rustling and then the voice was back with an aggravated sigh. **“** _Looks like it Eds, you have a lot of boring stuff in this suitcase.”_

A scoff passed Eddie’s lips and he rolled his eyes, “My name is _Eddie_ ,” he repeated, putting emphasis on his name. “And I have normal things in my suitcase, less can be said for yourself.”

“ _You were looking in my suitcase huh Eddie Spaghetti?”_ Richie cooed and Eddie felt his cheeks burn. He didn’t know this guy, but for some reason with his voice alone he was getting under his skin. **“** _Don’t worry though gorgeous, those aren’t for me.”_

The tips of his ears were burning now, and he was clutching the phone tight in his hand, “We haven’t met, how do you know that I’m not ugly?”

“ _You don’t sound ugly. You sound cute. Cute, cute, cute.”_ Richie chuckled down the line. **“** _Anyway, I would really like my suitcase back, after all, it’s contents are going to a really important cause.”_

“And what would that be?” Eddie asked, holding back the urge to comment ‘Your Ass?’.

“ _Best friend’s getting married in a week. We’re having the bachelorette party and I wouldn’t be living up to my name if I didn’t bring along some sex toys.”_ At the comment, Eddie felt himself laughing. This guy was genuinely funny.

“Well I would also really like my clothes back. I live in Derry, are you close to there?” He asked and there was a silence on the other end of the line. “Richie?”

“ _You live in Derry?”_ He asked and Eddie’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Yes?”

“ _Freaky. I’m in Derry too. Why don’t we meet at Dot’s. You know the diner that sells the-”_

“Really amazing milkshakes. Yes, I love that place.” Eddie was sure he could almost feel Richie’s smile.

“ _How about we meet there say….seven pm? Milkshakes are on me.”_

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Eddie protested, shaking his head even though Richie’s could see him.

“ _Eh, it’s okay Eds. You can buy the next time. See you at seven!”_

Before Eddie could even comprehend what Richie had meant, the line went dead and Eddie was left alone with a large smile, and a suitcase full of sex toys.

With a shrug, he headed towards the taxi rank to get a ride home and his mind started to wander. Maybe if he played his cards right, Richie wouldn’t take them to the party.

 

 


	5. “I thought you didn’t want me" & “It’s always been you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Eddie's 21st birthday, and he's a little drunk. What could go wrong?

It was the evening of November 3rd, Eddie’s 21st birthday, and thanks to not only Richie but the rest of the losers, they were standing at the bar of a prestigious club in Uptown New York waiting for their drinks. As the last of the losers club to turn of age, there was definitely nothing that Eddie could say to get him out of having the night out with his friends to celebrate.

First, at Eddie’s request, they had gone out for a meal. It was to one of his favourite restaurants and as always, they had an amazing time. Yet, they couldn’t sit at the table forever, much to Eddie’s chagrin, so here he was, tipping back shot after shot as his friends looked on.

The music was loud, thumping in his ears, yet the more he drank, the more the music faded into the background. His body was thrumming, both from the alcohol and from the vibrations of the speakers. The dance floor was filled with people, bodies moving to the rhythm of the music. If Eddie were brave enough, he would have sat his drink to the side and moved to join them, yet instead he lifted the glass of vodka and coke to his lips and took a sip.

“Having fun, Eds?” Eddie turned his head to the side, meeting the bright blue eyes of his best friend. Richie. He felt his heart skip a beat at how close he was, even though the crowded club didn’t leave much option for personal space, and silently willed it to stop.

“Not exactly something I’m used to,” he called back over the music, melting at the way Richie’s lips turned up in a smile.

Eddie couldn’t even be sure when his crush on Richie had developed into something…more. They had always been close, Richie’s father being best friend with Eddie’s father causing them to grow up together. They had been best friends through kindergarten, elementary school, middle school, high school and now college. Their friends would joke about them being joined at the hip, and acquaintances would often mistake them for being in a relationship.

Oh how Eddie wished that were true.

He remembered when his crush had developed. Richie was fourteen to Eddie’s thirteen and it was the summer before they began freshman year of High School. All of the losers club had decided to spend the day at the quarry, enjoying the heat and freedom one last time before the horror of High School began. Beverly, Richie, Bill and Stan were playing chicken in the water, Richie on top of Stan’s shoulders and Bev on top of Bills. It was a game that they had played many times before, and yet this time, Eddie couldn’t keep his eyes off of Richie.

It was when Bev successfully pushed Richie off of Stan’s shoulders, and he emerged from the water, pushing his wet curls out of his face that Eddie realised that he saw his friend in a more than friendly way.

Too scared to risk ruining their friendship, Eddie bottled up his crush, pushing it to the back of his mind, ignoring it for the majority of his High School years. Then, one day, Eddie realised that it was no longer just a crush, but he had in fact grown full blown feelings for Richie. Every time Richie smiles, Eddie would get butterflies in his stomach, every time Richie would tell a joke, Eddie would find himself snorting discreetly even if it wasn’t all that funny.

Yet he still remained quiet.

Now here they were, in New York, attending college and the feelings were still as rife as ever. Sure, in the years after discovering his attraction and unrequited feelings for his best friend, Eddie had dated people. However no matter how much he tried, they never seemed to work out.

Richie’s laughter brought Eddie out of his thoughts and he turned his head back to face him, his eyebrows turning down into a frown, “What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing, Eds. Come on, dance with me?” Richie offered his hand and Eddie hesitated, but only for a moment before he accepted and let Richie drag him onto the dance floor. He never could say no to Richie.

As they made their way through the throngs of people, Eddie felt Richie rest his hands on his waist, tugging him closer so their bodies were pressed together. Eddie could feel his heart rate increase, slamming repeatedly against his ribcage, and if he were sober he was sure he’d have been out the door and into the street. But he wasn’t sober, hell he was sure he was on his way to full blown drunk, so instead of running Eddie did the opposite and grinding back against his best friend.

At that moment, it was as though the club had intensified the heat. All Eddie could think about was the way Richie’s body was moving against his own, the way his hands felt on him, moving up and under his shirt to land over the skin of his hips. Both of their hips were grinding against one another, the two of them completely lost in the way the other felt.

It could have gone on forever, Eddie wasn’t sure, but before he could make any further moves, they were joined on the dancefloor by Beverly. Her arms wrapped around Richie’s neck, breaking the moment and making Eddie hyper aware that he was in desperate need for a drink. He pulled himself out of Richie’s embrace, missing the confused look that graced Richie’s face, and made his way to the bar.

For the remainder of the night, Eddie kept himself seated, downing every free drink that was passed his way in honor of his 21st birthday. He had no idea just how much he had had, but it was enough for him to feel the room spin each time he moved his head. Inhaling deeply, Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose and picked up his drink, moving himself towards and empty booth and laying back on the leather in an attempt to sober himself up. He had no idea how long he lay there for, but the feeling of the leather seat dipping caused him to look up, meeting Richie’s concerned look immediately.

“Had a little too much, have we?” He asked and Eddie groaned, flipping him off and sitting up.

“Your fault,” he mumbled, reaching for the drink that was on the table. Before he could reach for it, Richie had pulled it out of the way and handed him a glass of cold water instead.

“You’ll thank me later.”

Eddie sipped on the water, enjoying the cool taste on his dry lips. He sat the glass back down on the table and looked up at Richie, who was now smiling instead of frowning. “Thank you.”

“Have you had a good night?” He asked, moving to sit next to Eddie and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

Eddie didn’t answer for a while, his mind too occupied on how close Richie was to him, so close that he could feel his body heat through his shirt. “It’s been fun,” he answered, tilting his head up to meet Richie;s gaze. His eyes were still sparkling blue and Eddie wondered if he had had anything to drink that evening at all. Against his better judgement, he moved a little closer so their faces were inches away.

“Eds?”

“I want to kiss you so badly,” Eddie breathed, his words slightly slurred thanks to the amount of alcohol he had consumed. Due to his blurry vision, he missed the shocked look that passed over Richie’s face. “I’ve wanted to kiss you forever. Do you want to kiss me?”

Then, without thinking, Eddie leaned forward to do just that, only to feel Richie’s palm on his chest, pushing him back. “Eds, you’re drunk.”

Then just like that, Eddie had sobered up. The happy high he had been on moments before collapsed around him and he was left with an empty, heartbroken feeling in it place. Without saying anything more to Richie, he moved out of the booth and towards the exit door. Behind him, he could hear Richie calling out his name but he didn’t listen, focusing on the floor beneath him as he reached the open air and hailed a taxi.

Richie had made it perfectly clear in those short moments that he didn’t feel the same way about Eddie.

                                                             *

Much to Eddie’s surprise it wasn’t the morning sun that woke him from his sleep, but in fact the insistent banging of his front door. It wasn’t until he opened his eyes that Eddie remembered the events of the night before, how drunk he was, and how he had told Richie that he wanted to kiss him, only to be rejected.

The heartbroken feeling that had consumed him the night before overtook him once more as he climbed out of bed to answer the door. As he walked through his apartment, that he shared with Bill, he rubbed at his eyes to get rid of any tiredness that remained there. He expected it to be the postman, or a neighbour on the other side, who he didn’t expect to see especially so early, was Richie himself.

As quickly has he had opened the door, Eddie moved to close it, but Richie stuck his foot out, preventing him from doing so. Carefully, Richie pushed his way into the apartment and closed the door behind him. “I want to talk,” he breathed after a moment.

“Well I don’t,” Eddie snapped back, moving to turn around and lock himself in his bedroom, but Richie reached out for his wrist. The hold was gentle, and if Eddie wished he could have pulled it free and rushed off like he planned, but he remained.

“Eds…Eddie look at me please,” Richie begged, reaching his free hand up to cup Eddie’s chin, tilting his head back so their eyes could meet. “It might have taken me longer than it should have to figure out, but I just wanted to clarify that what happened last night was not me rejecting you.”

Richie’s eyes were firm, no sign of a lie there and Eddie felt a surge of hope claw up his chest. “I-”

“The reason I pushed you back was because I didn’t want our first kiss to be when you were drunk. I didn’t want there to be any possibility that you might not remember it in the morning.”

Eddie’s jaw dropped, only slightly and tears pooled in his eyes, threatening to slip down his cheeks. They stared at each other, Eddie trying to think of something to say without sounding like a fool. Eventually, he cleared his throat, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips before he spoke up, “I thought-” he swallowed thickly. “I thought you didn’t want me.”

Richie’s eyes softened and he closed the distance between them with a few small steps, cupping both of Eddie’s cheeks in his hand and brushing his thumb underneath his eyelids, over his cheekbones. “Oh Eddie,” he breathed, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “Don’t you see? It’s always been you.”

“I-I don’t understand?” Eddie whispered, never breaking eye contact.

“I’ve been crazy about you for years, since we were about fourteen. I was just too scared to ruin our friendship. Then last night, when you said you wanted to kiss me? I was so happy Eds, but you were drunk and I couldn’t have our first kiss be like that…no matter how much I wanted to.” Richie’s voice was soft, the voice that he used for Eddie and only Eddie. “But if you would let me…I’d like to kiss you now.”

Eddie opened his mouth to agree, moving just a few inches closer, so close that he could feel Richie’s hot breath against his lips. Then he stopped, eyes widening as he pulled back. Richie clocked on immediately and started to back away, but Eddie held him firm. “I have to brush my teeth.”

A laughter broke out of Richie’s lips, eyes full of relief and he stepped back, more willingly this time, “Go…I’ve waited seven years for this, I can wait a few more minutes.”

Not wanting to keep Richie waiting too long, Eddie rushed off to the bathroom, brushing his teeth with vigour and rinsing his mouth with the minty fresh mouthwash. He spat up the contents and wiped his mouth with the towel before stepping back into the living room. Richie had made himself comfortable on the sofa, and patted the seat next to him when he saw Eddie was finished.

It was as though they were being pulled together by a magnet. Eddie crossed the room silently, and instead of sitting next to Richie, he climbed onto his lap, facing him. No words were spoken as Richie smiled softly, a hand moving up to weave into Eddie’s curls as he brought their faces closer together, connecting their lips in a soft and gentle first kiss.

Nothing could have prepared Eddie for the burst of emotions that followed, tears spilling from his eyes and landing on both of their cheeks. Richie pulled away from the kiss, breathing sharply as he brushed the tears away with his thumb. Eddie smiled, ensuring Richie that the tears were those of happiness, not sadness and he leaned forward to give Richie one more kiss, just because he could.

This time, when the pulled away, Richie moved his lips around to Eddie’s ear, whispering, “I love you.”

He received a blinding smile in return from Eddie, who moved his own lips to Richie’s ear and whispered back, “I love you too.”

 


	6. cuddling is the best medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie comes home from an excruciating week visiting his mother and all he wants to do is cuddle with his boyfriend. So that's exactly what he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a beautiful piece of art by @loser-hobbs

As Eddie slipped out of the cab, passing the driver the $20 it had cost to drive him back from the airport, he took a note of the setting sun. It had cast an orange glow over the small neighbourhood that he lived in with his boyfriend. His heart leapt just a little at the thought of Richie, his boyfriend whom he hadn’t seen in person in just over a week. It had been the longest they had spent apart since they had graduated college, and it had really taken a toll on Eddie.

Thanks to his mother, he had been in Derry, Maine for the week. She had called him in hysterics, informing him that the doctor had requested she go for a CT scan. Even though Eddie had managed to somewhat break away from the hold she had on him, sometimes her manipulation still manages to claw its way into his soul. So no less than a few hours later, he was on a flight to Maine, leaving Richie behind.

He was only meant to be gone a few days at most. He had told her on the phone that he would stay until the result had come in and once he knew she was fine, which he knew she would be, he would be on the first flight back out to California. Yet, as the day that the results were meant to arrive came and went, Eddie grew more and more suspicious. His mother was coddling him, just like she always used to do, encouraging him to take showers twice, daily, to use hand sanitizer after touching everything and asking if he needed her to retrieve his inhaler.

One morning, about eight days after his arrival in Derry, Eddie took a walk to the surgery to ask what the hold up was on his mother’s CT results. He really shouldn’t have been surprised, or shocked, to find out that she had never even been for a CT scan, and that the last time she had set foot in the surgery was to let them know that Eddie himself was no longer living with her.

Eddie had made his way back to his mother’s house, ignoring her begs and cries for him to stay, packed up his thinks and hopped on the next bus to the airport. Once he was in the departure lounge, he had messaged Richie;

_On my way home, missed you. <3 - EK_

Almost immediately, his phone had pinged with a reply;

**Good. I’ve missed you too, spaghetti. - RT**

Now here he was, standing on the street outside his apartment, knowing that in less than a few minutes, he would be happily back with Richie. He picked up his suitcase and waved the cab driver away before he began the ascend up the stairs. The lift was still broken, and they lived on the fifth floor, so by the time he had reached the apartment door, there was a slight tinge to his cheeks.

He slid the key into the door and pushed it open, dumping his suitcase into the alcove next to the door and pulling off his shoes. The apartment was warm, and he could tell that Richie had left a window open in the living room, as there was a slight breeze making its way down the hall. He hung up his jacket on the coat rack and made his way down the hall to their bedroom. As he pushed open the door, a soft smile reached his lips as he took in the sight. Richie was laying on his front, on Eddie’s side of the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of three-quarter length khaki pants.

Eddie, in that moment, wanted nothing more than skin on skin contact with his boyfriend. Something that they had found out when they were doing long distance was, ‘cuddles are the best kind of medicine’ and Eddie had firmly believed it. There was nothing better than cuddling up with Richie on the sofa after a long day at work and there was definitely nothing more appealing than cuddling with Richie after he had just had the week from hell.

Reaching for the hem of his shirt, he pulled it over his head and tossed it into their washing basket, which was surprisingly empty. The thought that Richie had done the washing made Eddie’s heart grow ten times bigger, as his boyfriend was always terrified he would shrink something. His pants and socks followed his shirt into the basket, leaving him in his underwear as he quietly walked over to their dresser and pulled out his red sleep shorts.

He pulled them on, revelling in their comfort and crossed the room to their bed. Richie was still fast asleep, his dark unruly curls splayed out over the pillow, just begging Eddie to bury his hands in them. One of his arms was tucked under the pillow, the other laying out at the side, to Eddie, he looked so peaceful. As he climbed onto the bed, the mattress dipped just a little, but Richie didn’t stir. With a hum he settled onto the bed behind him, his right hand making its way up to bury itself in Richie’s curls, and the other tucking under Richie’s arm, reaching out and lacing with the one that wasn’t under the pillow.

A noise left the back of Richie’s throat and Eddie smiled softly, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, relaxing against him and closing his eyes as he flicked his legs up at the knee. Eddie could sense that Richie had woken up, and his thoughts were confirmed as he felt a squeeze on their laced fingers. They lay in silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence and comfort, for a long time before Richie cleared his throat and spoke up.

“Do you want to talk about it?” His voice was scratchy, still thick with sleep and Eddie just tucked his head further into his neck in response. “Eds?”

“No, at least, not right now,” he whispered eventually. “Right now I just want to cuddle with my boyfriend.”

“That I can do,” Richie whispered and turned his head around so their eyes could meet. “Hi spaghetti.”

“Hi, Rich,” Eddie breathed back. He drank in the appearance of his boyfriend, his blue eyes and the slight stubble that was appearing on his skin around his mouth. “You need to shave,” he mumbled, removing the hand from Richie’s hair to run over the facial hair slightly.

“I’m offended, Eddie Spaghetti. What if I was growing a beard, huh?” Richie defended, voice still low.

“Believe me Richie, you’d get annoyed and shave it off eventually, so why deal with all the hassle?” Eddie asked, a smile playing on his lips.

RIchie chuckled and leaned closer, bumping their noses together, and then pressing a light kiss to Eddie’s lips, making him sigh. “You’re not allowed to leave for that long ever again, got it?”

“Deal,” Eddie mumbled against his lips, tangling their legs together. _Skin on Skin._

“Cuddling is the best medicine,” Richie hummed, running his fingers through Eddie’s brown locks.

“Yeah,” Eddie agreed, snuggling up against him, closing his eyes once again. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was Richie’s lips pressed to his hair.

He was home.


	7. 'spanking'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for a nsfw prompt - spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinky smut ahead!

The walk back to their apartment was quiet. Eddie’s cheeks were flush, both by the cold November air and the anticipation of what was going to happen once they got home. Richie’s posture was stiff, clear that he was still strung up from Eddie’s teasing at the restaurant earlier that evening.

It was risky, teasing Richie in the way Eddie had done that night, but he knew deep down that it was going to be worth it. He could see the arousal sparking being Richie’s blue eyes, and it made Eddie’s stomach swirl.

They stopped outside of their door, and Richie popped the key inside the lock, twisting it to the left and pushing it open. Eddie let his husband tug him inside their apartment, closing the door behind him. Silence stretched over them for a few minutes before Richie cleared his throat.

“You’re really proud of yourself aren’t you?” He asked, tugging Eddie towards him, eyes never breaking eye contact. “Really smug about that stunt you pulled at the restaurant.”

Eddie’s lips curved up into a smirk and he gripped at the lapels of Richie’s dress jacket. “Maybe, just a little.”

“It was risky, what if he had caught on, hmm?” Richie asked, walking them towards the bedroom.

That evening had been an important night for Richie. The dinner they were attending was with one of the producers of Saturday Night Live, who was offering Richie a more permanent contract, as well as his own skit. It was a huge deal, not just for Richie but for Eddie too. So the fact that Eddie thought it was appropriate to pull out every stop in the book to drive Richie completely insane was a huge risk.

Yet, Richie got the contract, and Eddie got what he wanted. A little bit of spiced up action.

“Risky, but fun,” Eddie teased but a gasp soon left his lips as Richie brought down his right hand against his clothed ass.

“But teases get punished, is that right?” Richie asked and Eddie nodded his head, eyes blown wide. “I think you wanted this. I think you teased me at dinner, expecting this exact outcome. Well, you’re going to get it.”

Eddie swallowed thickly as Richie lightly pushed him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut and guided him over to the bed. “Rich-”

“Take off your pants and underwear, but keep the shirt on, it’s cute.”

Quick to oblige, Eddie kicked off his shoes, pulling off his socks and undid his pants, pushing them and his underwear to the ground. He was hard already, the teasing during dinner and the intense walk home working him into a frenzy. He bit on the inside of his inner cheek as Richie wrapped his hand around his wrist, tugging him forward.

“I’m going to give you ten spanks on this gorgeous ass of yours for teasing me at dinner tonight and you’re going to count them. Do you understand?” Richie asked, positioning Eddie over his lap and kneading his fingers into the skin of his ass.

A soft moan worked its way past Eddie’s lips and he nodded his head, “Yes.”

The first spank Eddie was expecting. It wasn’t too hard, light upon his left cheek. Yet it still made him gasp. They had talked about spicing up their sex life, and over the course of the past few months, they had experimented with toys, flavoured lube and a little bit of exhibitionism at the cinema. This however, this was new.

“One.”

The next three came in quick succession, rotating between each cheek, each one more firmer than the last. Eddie rattled off the numbers of each one with a gasp, his cheeks flushed red and fingers gripping onto the sheets in front of him.

When the fifth spank came, that was when Eddie knew he was fucked. Instead of choosing a cheek this time, Richie went straight for the middle, over his sensitive hole and making Eddie jerk forward, “Five!”

Richie stopped, his hand rubbing soothing circles into the swollen skin of his ass, “You okay there, Eds?”

Eddie nodded his head, trying to control his breathing, trying not to rock his hips back and forth on Richie’s clothed pants to gain some friction. “Y-Yes, please don’t stop.”

So Richie didn’t. He kept going and with each spank, Eddie felt himself grinding into Richie’s leg. His breathing was becoming more ragged and the numbers were coming out in more of a stutter.

“Six”

“S-seven”

“Eig-”  _Gasp._ **‘** Eight.”

By nine, Eddie knew he was close. He knew there was a fair chance that he wasn’t going to make it to ten without coming all over Richie’s fancy pants. It also seemed, that Richie had caught on to this, as the ninth spank was hard, rough, and right over his hole, causing a loud moan to erupt from his lips. He could feel Richie’s erection against his stomach, and Eddie couldn’t help but feel a little smug that this was also turning Richie on.

“O-Oh fuck- _nine_!”

“Just one more baby,” Richie cooed into his ear and Eddie felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face. Richie’s hands were back to massaging the red skin, soothing the sting that had been left by his hand. Yet Eddie couldn’t concentrate on that, all he could concentrate on was how badly he needed to come. All it would take was one more firm smack of Richie’s hand and he would be gone.

The second Richie’s hand came down on his ass for the tenth time, Eddie felt his orgasm wash over him, low moans of pleasure filling the room as he rutted against Richie’s knee. He was so lost in pleasure, that he forgot to count the final number. However, Richie didn’t seem to mind, as the hard on that was once pressed into Eddie’s stomach, was gone.

“Did you come in your pants?” Eddie mumbled, breathing slowly returning to normal as he looked up, meeting Richie’s flushed expression.

“You just came from me spanking you so you’re one to talk,” Richie quipped back and Eddie snorted, sitting up properly and pulling Richie into a kiss.

“I love you and we are so doing this again.”

“If it means I get that kind of reaction out of you? Hell yes. Now lay on your stomach, I gotta put lotion on that perky ass of yours.”

Eddie smirked and saluted Richie with a wink, ‘Yes sir.”

And if that caused Richie to moan? Well that’s a story for another time.

 


	8. 'please don't leave me'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's been off school for almost a week and Richie has missed him terribly.

Richie pushed the door open and dropped his school bag by the door before he rushed into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his mother’s legs. She turned away from the stove, sitting the pot off of the heat and turned her whole attention to Richie, bending down so that she was eye level.

“What’s going on baby?” She asked, running her fingers through Richie’s curly hair.

“Eddie wasn’t at school today again,” he whimpered into her legs. “Is he really sick?”

Maggie frowned and looked up to meet the eyes of her husband, who was standing in the doorway to between the kitchen and the hallway. “I’m sure Eddie is just fine baby, he’s probably just got a cold.”

Richie let go of her legs and wiped his eyes before nodding and rushing out of the kitchen just as quickly as he arrived. Once Maggie heard the door to his bedroom close, she let out a sigh. “Do you think I should call?”

“Do you think that would be wise?” Went asked, hanging his jacket up on the rack. Maggie pinched her nose and covered the pot of stew with a lid.

“Eddie’s been off school almost a week now, and we _know_ what Sonia is like. The poor boy probably coughed and all hell broke loose.” Maggie sighed. She was friends with Sonia in High School, best friends even. All four of them were. Went, Maggie, Sonia and Frank.

Just at the thought of her friend made Maggie’s heart ache. After Frank had passed away, Sonia became more and more protective over Eddie, until one day Maggie had snapped at her, and she had been shut out of both of their lives.

It was a surprise that Sonia even still allowed Richie to be friends with Eddie.

“Just give it one more day, if Eddie isn’t at school tomorrow then we can call Sonia and make sure everything is okay,” Went offered and Maggie could only nod in agreement, hoping that the other boy would be in attendance the following day.

* * *

Eddie wrung his fingers together as his mother made sure his seatbelt was secure around him and his car seat was firm. He was finally going back to school after being off sick for four days. Four whole days without seeing his best friends. It had been long, and boring and Eddie was pretty sure that he wasn’t really sick, but his mommy said he was, and his mommy never lied to him.

He watched as she rounded the car and slid into the front seat, driving off a few moments later. The school was only a five minute walk away, but because of Eddie’s allergies, his mommy told him it was always safer for her to drive him to school. As they pulled into the parking lot, his eyes scanned the playground for Richie, spotting him right away sitting on the steps, his Finding Nemo lunch box held firm in his hand.

As soon as he was let out of his car seat, Eddie jumped out and started running towards his best friend, “Richie!”

However, his screech of his mother brought him to a haul. “Edward! Don’t run or you’ll fall and I’ll have to take you home again!”

At the threat of being taken back home, Eddie reduced his speed to a brisk walk. He smiled brightly as Richie stood up, dropping the lunch box to the side as he rushed down the steps, pulling Eddie into a hug as they met in the middle. “Spaghetti! I’ve missed you!”

“Don’t call me that, Richie,” Eddie mumbled and pulled away from the hug slightly. “I’ve missed you too.”

“ ** _Please don’t leave me_** ,” Richie blurted out suddenly. “I thought you’d gone away forever! I missed you so much. Please don’t ever leave me okay?”

Eddie smiled and shook his head, making a cross over his heart as he rocked back and forth on his heels. “I’ll never ever leave you Richie. You’re my bestest, best friend.”

“Bestest best friends forever right?”

“Bestest best friends forever.”

 


	9. “Will you be quiet?!”, “I made my baby cry!” & “I made a mistake.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake babies can be a real nightmare

It had been the surrogates idea. She thought that it would be good practice for the two of them to take care of a simulator baby for the week, just to give them a heads up for what was to come in the next few months. Eddie had been all for it, agreeing with Sandy the whole way whilst Richie was a little on the reserved side. After all, how could a fake baby be anything like a _real_ baby.

He went along with it though, because it was clearly important to Eddie, and Richie was never one to deny Eddie anything. When they had made the application for a surrogate, Eddie had been so nervous, scared that he wouldn’t be able to be a good enough dad, that he would turn out just like his mother did.

Richie knew better though, Richie knew that Eddie would be the best dad he could to their baby, and after a few weeks, Eddie fell into ‘dad mode’. He started buying baby books in preparation, helping Richie with the applications, and then, when Sandy chose them, he spent as much time as he could with her, bonding with their unborn child.

So it really shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Eddie wanted to have a practice run at the parenting thing. Richie just assumed that they would ask Ben and Bev to babysit Camille for the weekend or something, not take care of a _fake_ baby.

But here he was, walking up and down the hallway as he ‘nursed’ the screaming doll in his arms. How he had even ended up in this position was new to him. All he did was close the bathroom window to stop the cold are drifting in and then the thing had started screaming. There was no way a real baby would have been jostled by that small action, which made this whole exercise all the more ridiculous. Not to mention that it started its screaming at precisely 3:04am every damn morning, so Richie had set an alarm just so he didn’t have to be jolted awake.

Richie gritted his teeth and pulled his phone from his pocket, dialling Eddie’s number. He winced as the doll let out another ear bleeding scream and he scrunched his eyes shut. A few moments later, Eddie’s voice answered the phone with a soft, “Hello?”

“ ** _I’ve made a mistake,_** ” Richie said immediately.

“What did you do?” Eddie asked, his voice more alert now. “All I did was pop to the store, what could you have possibly done in that time?” Right at that moment, the demon in his arms decided to scream again and he groaned. On the line, Richie heard Eddie hiss.

“ ** _I made the baby cry,_** ” Richie hissed. “I made it cry and now it won’t fucking stop!”

“What did you do?” Eddie asked again, and it sounded as though he was at the checkout. Good, that meant he would be home soon and Richie would be free from this hell.

“I closed a damn window, and apparently, that’s sufficient enough for it to start screaming the house down.” Richie gritted out and the doll started screaming again. “ ** _Ugh, will you be quiet?!_** ”

“I’ll be home in ten minutes,” Eddie said, trying to remain calm. “Just…hang on.”

The line went dead and Richie groaned. Hang on. What else was he meant to do. The ten minutes it took Eddie to get back from the store felt like a lifetime, and by the time the door finally did open, Richie was about a second away from throwing the thing out of the window.

“Here, give it to me,” Eddie said and took the doll from Richie’s arms, rocking it back and forth as though it were a real baby. Richie watched as Eddie walked over to the table and grabbed the ‘pacifier button’ and pressed it inside the dolls mouth. Immediately, the crying stopped and in its place, a sucking noise could be heard.

Feeding it. Why hadn’t Richie thought of that?

A few minutes later, Eddie pulled the button out of its mouth and sat it to the side. He made quick work of changing its diaper too, just to be on the safe side, before he sat it on a blanket on the sofa. Then, he turned to Richie. Eddie opened his mouth to speak, but Richie beat him to it, “Don’t say anything Eds, just…don’t.”

He stood up to walk to the bedroom, intending on laying in silence for the foreseeable future, but Eddie grabbed onto his wrist and tugged him into a hug. “It’s okay…so what if you didn’t change the fake baby’s diaper, or give it it’s fake food. We’re learning, we’re going to make mistakes and that’s why we have each other. We’ll learn and help each other on how to be the best dad’s we can be. That’s what you told me right? Back when I was having doubts? It’s going to be okay as long as we have each other to lean on.”

Richie’s eyes softened and he leaned down to press a kiss to Eddie’s forehead, “You’re right,” he whispered. “You’re absolutely right. It’s not going to be a walk in the park, but, can I make one tiny suggestion?”

Eddie looked up and tilted his head to the side, “Mhm?”

“Can we get rid of the doll and babysit Camille instead please?”

 


	10. 'confessions'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie rushes over to Richie's dorm one night because he just can't take it anymore. He has to tell him.

Eddie lay back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Outside the window he could hear the cars whizzing by on the streets of New York. His phone sat discarded on the bed next to him, still open on the contacts page. His mind was swirling with the events that had just transpired and he let out a harsh sigh.

“That’s the fourth heavy sigh you’ve released since you came off the phone,” his roommate mumbled from across the room. “Either go deal with the issue, or shut the fuck up because I have an exam tomorrow and I need my sleep!” With those words, he turned over on his bed and pulled the sheets up over his head.

“Sorry,” Eddie mumbled and sat up, sliding his legs off of the bed so that they touched the carpet. To his roommate, making a decision should have been easy. Either Eddie closed his eyes and went to sleep, or he got changed and made the short walk across campus to his best friends dorm.

Either Eddie ignore the chance that had been left on his doorstep, or he grasped it and hoped it worked out in his favour. He glanced over at his shoes and jacket that sat by the door, and before he could talk himself out of it, he clambered off of the bed and slipped his shoes on. He was out the door before his jacket was fully over his shoulders, ignoring his roommate’s yell as he slammed it behind him.

He had no idea what he was doing, or even if things would work out. What if he got there, and put everything out on the line only for it to be thrust back in his face? That thought almost made him stop, but he powered through, walking across the campus until he was standing right outside room 306b.

With his fist clenched, Eddie lifted it to knock on the door, but it froze midway. Right on the other side of that door, was the most important person in his life, and the last thing Eddie wanted to do was jeopardize that. Had he made a huge mistake? His heart was screaming for him to knock on the door and finally get years of feeling out in the open, but his head was telling him to turn on his heel and go back to his room. To think rationally about this.

Before he could make up his mind, the door opened and standing right there in front of him was his best friend. Richie. He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, his hair messed up from laying down and his glasses perched on his nose.

“Eds?” Richie’s voice was tired, and Eddie understood why. “Is everything okay?”

“I know that this might be terrible timing. I know that you’ve just broken up with Jeremy, and I know that you must be feeling like shit, but if I don’t say this now I don’t know if I ever will.” Eddie burst out before Richie could say anything else. “First, Jeremy was an asshole, and I’m glad you broke up with him. He treated you like shit and no-one treats you like shit. Second-”

“Eds-” Richie tried to cut him off, but Eddie kept going, determined to say what he came to say.

“I love you.”

A silence stretched on between the two of them, and Eddie watched as Richie’s jaw dropped just slightly, eyes widening from behind his glasses. Unable to bare the silence, and not willing to take it as a rejection, Eddie kept speaking. “I’ve been in love with you since we were kids…and I’ve been trying to tell you but either it wasn’t the right time, or you were in a relationship, or you were moving to California. I know that this is crazy, and I know that you are just out of a relationship, but I had to tell you. I had to tell you tonight before some other guy snatched you up, or the universe decides some-”

His words were cut off as Richie took Eddie’s face in his hands and brought their lips together. It took a whole five seconds for Eddie’s brain to kick into gear and he wrapped his arms around Richie’s shoulders, kissing him back with everything he had. As they pulled back, Richie rested his forehead against Eddie’s, a soft smile on his face. “Better late than never, Kaspbrak.”

“Wait- does that mean?”

“I love you too? Absolutely.”

Eddie glanced behind him, grinning as he saw no roommate, and with a sneaky glance down the hallway, he shoved Richie back, kicking the door shut behind him with a firm click.


	11. 'marriage proposal'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has an important question for Frank Kaspbrak.

Taking a deep breath, Richie knocked on the door in front of him before wiping his sweaty palms down his pants. He wasn’t about to back out, this was something he had to do…something he had been planning to do for months now. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he was about to receive the answer that he wanted when the door was answered.

He looked up as he heard the chain on the door unlock, and the handle turned. Richie put on his best smile as the door opened, Frank Kaspbrak standing on the other side with a smile of his own. “Richie, what brings you here?”

“I was hoping we could talk?” Richie asked, pushing his nerves down, down, down. This really was no big deal, here he was, standing on the doorstep of his boyfriends dad’s house, about to ask him that all important question.

“If you’re about to ask me for permission to ask Eddie to marry you, the answer is no.”

Just like that, Richie’s stomach dropped and he felt all the colour drain out of his face. Maybe he had picked it up wrong? Maybe Frank meant something completely different. Yet, no matter what, Richie knew what he had heard. He hadn’t even gotten his question out, and Frank had shot him right down into the dirt.

He soon realised that he hadn’t said anything in a few minutes, so Richie cleared his throat and stood up a little taller. He had no idea what to say, he had no witty comeback, or funny response. There was nothing that he felt he could say. Richie had been so sure that Frank would have been on board, and yet, he had never been so wrong. So he swallowed his pride and nodded his head, unsure about what he was going to do next.

“Right, alright, um…I’m sorry to have wasted your time.”

Richie turned on his heel and walked down the steps back towards his car. Behind him he heard the door close and he fought back tears. Frank Kaspbrak, Eddie’s father, didn’t want him to marry his son. Frank didn’t want Eddie to marry Richie. Suddenly, Richie’s future didn’t seem so set in stone anymore, and the little black box in his pocket felt more like a heavy weight than an exciting possibility.

Did this mean he would have to go back to their apartment, the apartment that he shared with Eddie, and break up with him? Was that what he had to do? After all, if there was no prospect of marriage, if there was no future for them then what was the point?

Richie drove back in silence, refusing to even turn on the radio for background music. He pulled into the parking lot behind their apartment and cut the engine. He glanced up at the window, seeing into their kitchen and the light that shining. Eddie was home, probably either making dinner or curled up on their sofa with a glass of wine. It was a Friday night, and he was most likely waiting for Richie to get home.

He slipped out of the car and locked it behind him, walking up the steps to the door and stepping inside. He hung up his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He could see the light filtering through the closed door that would lead to the living room and he smiled just a little. Maybe this night didn’t have to be the end for them. So what if they never got married…he would be happy just being Eddie’s boyfriend for the rest of his life.

“Eds, you home?” He called as he took a few steps towards the living room. There was no answer, so Richie could only assume that Eddie had fallen asleep with the light on again. He sighed and pushed open the door, Eddie’s name on his lips again, “Eds-”

Richie’s words cut off as he pushed the door fully open, taking in the sight. The living room was surrounded with candles, rose petals on the floor. Eddie was in the middle of the living room, a shy smile on his lips, on his knee, and holding a ring box in his hand. “It’s a little cheesy…I know but sometimes you need to be really cheesy.”

“What’s going on?” Richie asked, feeling his heart hammer in his chest.

“What does it look like?” Eddie asked, still smiling wide. “I’m proposing.” He popped open the box, revealing the ring that was nestled there. “Richie, I love you…I love you so much and I had this big speech but I’ve sort of forgotten everything I was going to say so I’m just going to ask…will you marry me?”

Every fibre of his being was screaming at him to say yes, to accept and pull Eddie to his feet, to kiss him and give him his own ring that was in his back pocket. Yet Frank’s words were still sitting in the back of his mind, nagging at him to decline, because he doesn’t want Richie marrying his son. Richie felt tears prick at the back of his eyes and he met Eddie’s hopeful gaze. “Eds…Eddie. I love you and you have no idea how much I want to say yes…”

“Then…say yes?” Eddie coaxed him, the brightness in his eyes diminishing a little. “What’s stopping you from saying yes?”

“I was going to propose…I went to see your dad and everything…and he said no.”

There was a silence, a brief one, before the smile was back on Eddie’s face and he shook his head. “God, you’re kidding me? I asked him to…throw you off course not to tell you that he didn’t want us to get married!”

“What?” Richie asked, frowning in confusion.

“I know you were planning on proposing. I found the ring in your sock drawer. Ps, don’t hide it there, you should know I steal your socks. Anyway, I wanted to be the one to propose to you, I wanted to ask you to marry me…so I asked my dad just to…throw you off a bit.” Eddie explained, his hand reaching out to take Richie’s, squeezing tight.

“So your dad is…okay with us getting married?”

“Yes!” Eddie grinned. “Yes he…he is completely okay with us getting married. Now, for gods sake, will you marry me?”

This time, there was no hesitation in Richie’s answer and he nodded his head, “Yes! Yes of course I’ll marry you.” Eddie reached forward and plucked the ring from his finger and slipped it onto Richie’s finger. A watery laugh bubbled out of his throat and he reached into his back pocket for Eddie’s own ring, slipping it onto his finger. “Now we match.”

“I love you, and I am so sorry my dad freaked you out,” Eddie whispered, slipping into Richie’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I’ll make sure he apologises.”

“Let’s stop talking about your dad okay? We have an engagement to celebrate,” Richie muttered, closing the gap between them and kissing Eddie deeply and passionately for the first time as an engaged couple. He reached up and carded his fingers through Eddie’s blonde locks, pulling him closer. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom…but first let’s blow out all the candles.”

“Yes. Lets.”


	12. 'I'm moving to Rome'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m moving to Rome”
> 
> Those were the words that played over and over in Eddie’s mind as he bundled himself and his suitcases into the cab that would take him to JFK airport. He thought back to the look on his friends face as he spilled the secret that he had been keeping from him, well, from them all, for weeks. He remembered the shock, following by sadness in Stan’s eyes as they sat on the steps that led up to his apartment, sharing a bottle of beer from his fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many How I Met Your Mother references in this!

“ _I’m moving to Rome”_

Those were the words that played over and over in Eddie’s mind as he bundled himself and his suitcases into the cab that would take him to JFK airport. He thought back to the look on his friends face as he spilled the secret that he had been keeping from him, well, from them all, for weeks. He remembered the shock, following by sadness in Stan’s eyes as they sat on the steps that led up to his apartment, sharing a bottle of beer from his fridge.

“What do you mean you’re moving to Rome?” Stan asked, pinching his nose between his fingers. “I- _when_ ****are you moving to Rome?”

“After the wedding, don’t worry,” Eddie reassured him, sitting the bottle onto the step and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “As if I would miss two of my best friends getting married. I leave after the reception.”

“I still don’t understand, Eddie. Why?”

Eddie glanced up at the apartment door, his eyes softening as a lump formed in his throat. “You know why, Stan.”

“Maybe, but I would really like it if you told me.” This time, it was Stan’s turn to place his hand on Eddie’s shoulder in a sign of comfort. Eddie felt a little bit of guilt build up in his chest. Stan was getting married in two days, he should be at home with Mike, enjoying some last moments of peace before chaos set in. Instead he was sitting on a cold step, drinking beer with Eddie as he tried to explain his new life decision.

“I got offered a job-” Eddie started but Stan’s pointed look cut him off. “What?”

“Eddie…come on.” Stan met his gaze, holding it firm until Eddie sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“Everyone’s moving on with their lives, Stan. You and Mike are getting married, Ben and Bev are having a baby and no matter how hard I try I am never going to get over wanting to be with Richie.” Eddie explained, his voice cracking over the last sentence. “I had my chance, and I blew it. I chose my career over what could have been the best thing in my life, and that’s a decision that will haunt me for the rest of my life.”

“It shouldn’t,” Stan whispered, after a few moments of silence. “It shouldn’t haunt you. This…Eddie this was three years ago. You both wanted different things back then. You were making your way in the medical world and Richie was scoring gigs in clubs to try and make it as a comedian. You were both lost and needed time to figure things out for yourselves before you even thought about entering into a committed relationship with one another.” Stan squeezed Eddie’s shoulder. “What I’m saying is, you’re both older now, settled down in your careers…and you’re both single. You should at least go for it.”

“Don’t you think that ship has long sailed?” Eddie asked, but he was unsure if he was asking Stan that question, or himself. “What if it’s too late?”

“You’ll never know unless you try.”

All through the wedding, Stan’s words were nestled in the back of Eddie’s brain. They were there when Richie stood up to give the best man toast, they were there when he offered Mike’s young cousin to dance and let her stand on his toes, they were there as he walked across the room to Eddie and offered his hand out in a question to dance.

Yet Eddie never said anything. Why? Because he was too scared.

He was scared that if he opened his mouth, and asked Richie for all the things he had laid out on the table three years ago, Richie would pack them all back up into a box and move along to someone else. He was scared of the mere thought of Richie rejecting him, and Eddie was positive that the best decision was for him to move to Rome. To take the doctor job lined up for him and once again, choose his career over Richie.

So here he was, paying the cab driver with the last of his dollar bills and collecting his luggage from the trunk. He still had a few minutes before check in opened, so there was no rush as he made his way through the airport and into a Starbucks.

As he took a seat, Eddie felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out, looking at the received text message from Stan.

**Your secret is safe with me. Good luck in Rome. Remember and send us a postcard. - Stan**

Eddie blinked as he read the message over and over again, a sinking feeling settling in his gut. Was he making a huge mistake? Was he really about to once again, walk away from the best thing that could ever happen to him.

Leaving his half empty drink on the table, Eddie grabbed his suitcase and walked back out into the main check in area of the airport. In the distance he could see that his flight had opened their check in gate, and that a queue was forming, but for some reason he couldn’t get his legs to move.

“God I am such a coward,” he muttered to himself, stopping short and almost colliding with an elderly couple. He barely had an apology out before a voice, a familiar voice, broke through the noise of airport chatter.

“You are a lot of things, Eddie Kaspbrak.” Eddie whipped his whole body around, his eyes wide as saucers as he spotted Richie standing only a few feet away from him, still dressed in his tux from the wedding. “You’re funny, smart, talented, a little bit crazy, feisty and probably a lot insane…but you are far from a coward.”

“Richie…what are you doing here?” Eddie asked, dragging his suitcase over to where Richie was standing, stopping only a few inches from him.

“Stan told me everything…but only because I begged him to. You had been acting so weird these past few weeks and it was really beginning to freak me out and when you left the wedding early, I knew that if you had told anyone in the group what was up with you, it would have been Stan.” Richie explained. “I get that you’re scared…hell I’m scared too. But do you want to know what scares me most?”

Eddie swallowed, nodding his head. He was close enough that he could feel Richie’s breath against his skin as he spoke. “What scares you most?”

“The thought of you getting on that plane without telling me goodbye,” Richie whispered, reaching down and taking Eddie’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers together. “I love you Eddie. I am have been in love with you since I was fifteen years old, maybe even before then. I was in love with you when we dated three years ago, and I am still in love with you now.”

Tears sprung into Eddie’s eyes and he blinked them away, not ready to let go of Richie’s hand for even a second. “What are you saying?” Eddie choked.

“I’m saying that I love you, and that I want to be with you. I’m saying that I’m done being scared. I’m saying…that I’m done dating and I’m ready to settle down…with you. If you’ll have me.” Richie’s eyes were soft, hopeful, and Eddie’s heart was hammering in his chest. This…this was everything that he could have ever wanted, right there in front of him, all he had to do was reach out and grab it.

To this day, Eddie wasn’t sure what possessed him to say what he said in response to Richie’s love confession, but there wasn’t a day that went by that he regretted it.

“If I wasn’t mistaken it sounds like you’re proposing to me.” The moment the words were past his lips, the colour drained from Eddie’s face. How was he supposed to backtrack out of that one?

Turns out, he didn’t need to.

“Not proposing exactly, but more…promising.” Eddie watched as Richie dipped his hand into his back pocket and produced a simple silver band, holding it in between his thumb and forefinger. “I know people would say that…that this is moving too fast, but people also would say that if you get back together with someone it’s just like un-pausing. All the other stuff still counts, all the other feelings and emotions are still there. So…Eddie Kaspbrak, will you hit un-pause with me?”

There was eyes all around them, watching the scene unfold, unknowing if Eddie was going to accept the proposal or turn him down flat. After a few seconds, he let out a puff of laughter, wiping away a stray tear with the back of his hand. “Consider us un-paused.”

Richie broke into a wide grin and stepped forward, closing the distance between them. He took Eddie’s left hand and slipping the promise ring onto his finger before he took his face in his hands and kissing him for the first time in three years. It felt like coming home. Their lips fit together perfectly, Richie’s hands cupping his face as though they were always meant to. This was the happy ending that Eddie had been craving, the missing piece of the puzzle.

“I love you too,” Eddie whispered as they broke apart. “I love you too. I’ve always loved you and I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I chose my career over you three years ago and I’m sorry for not talking to you at the wedding earlier even though I had multiple chances thrown at me. You said earlier that I was anything but a coward, but I felt like one tonight.”

“Eds,” Richie quietened him, running his fingers through Eddie’s hair, making him sigh. “You are not a coward, no matter what happened tonight. As for three years ago, it was something you had to do, and it was something I had to do too. We both had to fall apart in order for us to come back together, and look at us now. I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty damn happy right now.”

“I’m happy, god Richie I’m so happy,” Eddie breathed, pushing up to press their lips back together, just because he could. He let out a whimper as Richie pulled away, putting some distance between them.

“As much as I would love to continue this, I believe we have a plane to catch.” Richie’s words caught Eddie off guard and he looked at him. “What, do you really think I’d come all the way here, confess my undying love for you, and then not come to Rome with you?”

“You’re coming with me? But- when did you get a ticket? What about your job?”

“After Stan told me, I called my agent to ask on the off hand if there were any jobs going in Rome, and it turns out there are. I’ll be doing a few skits a week and they pay really decent money. I called them on the way here and they have seen some of my work and offered me the job on the spot.” Richie explained, cupping Eddie’s face with his hands. “I want to come to Rome with you, I don’t ever want to be away from you ever again.”

“I don’t want that either, god Richie I’ve never wanted that.” The announcer came over the speakers to inform them that the check in would be closing in five minutes. With a smile, Eddie held out his hand for Richie to take. “We’re really doing this huh?”

Without a second of hesitation, Richie laced their fingers together, grinning at the feeling of metal against his skin. He nodded his head, letting Eddie pull him through the crowded airport to their check in desk. As the flight attendant took their passports Richie leaned down to press a kiss to Eddie’s cheek, moving up to whisper in his ear.

“We definitely are.”

 


	13. 'dreaming about each other'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has a very...explicit dream about his best friend. Of course, he decides to avoid him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sexy times.

Eddie kept his head down as he walked through the halls of Derry High to his locker. He put in his combination and pulled it open, switching out his books that he needed for his first class of the day. Looking around the corridor for any sign of the losers and coming up short, he closed the locker over and headed to class. It wasn’t that he was avoiding his friends but-

Okay yeah, he was avoiding the losers. More precisely, he was avoiding Richie. His best friend. Since Richie brought BIll to school and they always met up with Bev and Ben outside the school before walking to Stan’s locker where he was standing with Mike. Therefore in order to avoid Richie, Eddie had to avoid his other friends too.

The reason for him avoiding Richie? The evening before, Eddie had had a dream about Richie. A dream that was far from platonic as one could possibly imagine. Unless you would consider Eddie being on his knees, Richie’s cock down his throat platonic.

No? Didn’t think so.

Eddie had no idea how he was even able to look Richie in the eye again. His best friend always had a gift for reading people’s minds, so if he were to meet his eyes, Eddie knew that Richie would probably be able to tell exactly what he had been dreaming about, right down to the very last detail.

“Eds!”

A chill ran down Eddie’s spine as Richie’s voice echoed down the corridor, turning a few heads at how loud he was. He glanced from side to side, looking for an escape route, but before he could dodge between the two students making out against their locker, Richie grabbed his wrist and turned his towards him.

“Richie! Hi, how are you? Nice to see you! How have things been?” Eddie rambled on, his eyes widening as his cheeks burned. Richie tilted his head to the side, a frown making its way onto his face.

“Eds? Is everything okay? You weren’t at the stop for me to pick you up this morning?” He asked, reaching out to place his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. At the contact Eddie flinched back, an electric shock running down his body. Richie felt the flinch and his frown deepened, “Eddie?”

“I-I’m sorry I have to go,” Eddie rushed out and pushed Richie away from him before he rushed down the corridor and into the mens room. He locked himself into the nearest stall and slid down the door, burying his face in his hands. He could feel the heat radiating off of his face in embarrassment. He was never going to be able to look Richie in the face again.

That thought didn’t last long, as he should have known Richie would have followed him to the bathroom, and his thoughts were confirmed with a light knock on the door. “Eds?” Richie’s voice was soft, concerned. “What’s going on? Have I done something wrong?”

Of course Richie would think that. Eddie shook his head, even though Richie couldn’t see him. “No, no of course you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then what’s going on with you? You’ve been acting strange all day.” On the other side, Eddie felt Richie slide down the back of the door. “You can tell me anything, you know?”

“I know,” Eddie whispered, sliding his hand under the door, just grazing over Richie’s on the other side. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

A smile made its way onto Eddie’s face and after a few more moments, he stood up, a hand grazing over the door lock. If he did this, if he opened the door and came clean, then it would cause a major change in their relationship dynamics, no matter what happened. Yet the single thought that Richie might feel the same way was just too high to ignore, so he opened the door, coming face to face with Richie who was scrambling off of the floor.

“Hi,” Eddie whispered, glancing at the floor before finally looking up and making eye contact with Richie. “Listen, and please let me talk okay?” Richie nodded his head. “I’m going to start by just jumping right into it…I like you Richie, as more than a best friend. I have done for a while now…since I was fourteen actually but I was too scared to mess up our friendship to say anything. I thought I was doing really well, pushing my feelings for you down, that is until last night.”

Richie was staring at him with large eyes, taking in every word that came out of Eddie’s mouth. He swallowed and blinked, “What happened last night?”

“Last night, I had a dream about you,” Eddie whispered, clearing his throat as he glanced at the floor. “It was…explicit.”

“E-Explicit?” Richie choked out, blinking repeatedly. Eddie was sure that he had broken his best friend.   
“Yeah, and I understand if you need space, or if you want to take a break from our friendship-” Eddie babbled but he was cut off as Richie surged forward, taking Eddie’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together. Eddie froze up, his eyes widening for a moment as he processed what was happening before he relaxed, pushing up on his toes and wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck. Their lips moved together slowly and languidly, as though they were always meant to be like this.

As they pulled away, Eddie could feel a dopey smile make its way onto his face. Richie’s smile most likely matched his own, and a shiver ran down his spine as he trailed his fingers down over his cheek and down his arm. “Later, we’re going to go back to my place, and you’re going to tell me all about this dream you had.”

Eddie felt his cheeks flush, the very thought of the dream making him hot and flustered, “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

“And while we’re at it, I think there is something else we have to talk about,” Richie whispered into his ear, clearly an act meant to tease.

“And what’s that?” Eddie breathed, his eyes fluttering slightly, lips spread wide in a smile.

“Us,” Richie clarified. “You and me.”

“What about you and me?”

“Eds, Eddie, Eddie Spaghetti, you and me, date this Friday night.” As Richie spoke he made his way back towards the bathroom door. At any time now, the bell signalling the beginning of the first class of the day would go off.

“Oh really?” Eddie asked, raising his eyebrow. “We’re gonna reach third base before our first date? Optimistic aren’t you?”

Richie laughed, tossing his head back, “Well darling, I’m afraid we’ve already reached third base.”

Eddie frowned, tilting his head to the side, “What? When?”

Then with a wink, before he left the bathroom, Richie smirked, “In your dreams.”


	14. jock eddie, nerd richie prom au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie wants to ask Eddie to prom and Eddie wants him to ask...will he?

“Why don’t you, I don’t know, just ask him out?”

Richie gawked at his best friend, his eyebrows shooting up so high they vanished under his bangs. “Yeah Stan, like it’s that easy. It just doesn’t work like that.”

Stan gave him a look. The same look he gave him whenever he was being an idiot. “We’re not kids anymore Richie, were seniors, and in two months we’ll have graduated, if you don’t do it now you’ll regret it.”

With a shaky exhale, Richie turned his head to look down the corridor to where the object of his affections stood, hanging out by his locker with his other jock friends. 

Eddie Kaspbrak. Star baseball player and the guy Richie had been in love with since well, since forever.

The thing was, it wasn’t like Eddie was unapproachable, in fact it was the complete opposite. They were actually friends, they spoke all the time and sometimes even shared a lunch table. He was just too much of a fucking pussy to make the next move from friends to...more than friends.

“-Earth to Richie!” Stan snapped him out of his thoughts and Richie blinked, turning his head back to his friends. “You’re staring, if you keep acting like a creep Eddie will never say yes.”

“He’s not going to get the chance to say yes, Stan. I’m not asking him to prom.” Richie shrugged, closing his locker. “I mean, I know we’re friends and all, but look at me. I’m a mess. Eddie deserves someone who isn’t a walking train wreck to take him to prom.”

Stan blinked and shook his head, “You are such an idiot, Tozier.” He swung his bag over his shoulder. “I’m going to be late. Reconsider, yeah?”

Richie pulled a face but soon registered Stans smirk as he walked off. He was just about to call out, to ask him what he was smirking for, when he felt a tap on his shoulder that made him jump out of his skin.

“Hey, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Eddie spoke sheepishly, shoving his hands into his baseball jacket and rocking back on his heels. 

“What- no!” Richie shook his head, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous tick of sorts. “Just...caught me by surprise there, Eds.”

Eddie rolled his eyes a little, but he had a smile on his lips, “What have I told you about calling me that?”

Richie just winked and leaned against the lockers, trying not to stumble and make a complete fool of himself, “You love it really.”

There was a brief silence, but Eddie was still smiling, which Richie understood meant that he was correct. “Do you want to hang out tonight?” Eddie asked, looking up at Richie through his eyelashes. God he was so beautiful. His short blonde hair, his mesmerising grey eyes, his soft skin. Richie was so fucked.

“Mhm, sure,” he nodded, swallowing thickly. “My place or yours?”

Eddie leaned back on his heels again, glancing from side to side, “Well my mom is at bingo, and my dad is working the night shift. So my place?”

The thought of being in a house alone with Eddie caused Richie’s stomach to flip and he nodded his head with a cough. “Sure thing, Eds, your place it is.”

* * * * *

The second he entered Eddie’s room, Richie tossed his bag and jacket into the corner coven of his room and sprawled out on the bed. “God, Eds, I love your bed.”

“I can see that,” Eddie muttered, licking his lips as he hung his jacket up in the closet. He joined Richie a few moments later and lay down the opposite way, so their heads were side by side. “Are you okay?”

Richie tilted his head towards Eddie in question, and his breath caught in his throat as their eyes met, “What-“ he cleared his throat. “What do you mean Eds?”

“I mean, you’ve been...acting weird around me lately. I don’t like it,” Eddie explained, his voice a little timid. “Is it because I’m on the baseball team? Or because I hang out with Bill? Because you know that you’re always gonna be my number one, right?”

With a shake of his head Richie sat up, running his fingers through his curls, “Shit- no Eds. No that’s...that’s not it. I mean- I’m so proud of you being on the baseball team and Bill...you are allowed to have other friends.”

“Then what is it?” Eddie whispered, sitting up as well and moving closer to Richie. At that, Richie had to force himself not to back of even more. “Talk to me?”

“Everything’s peachy Eds,” Richie assured him. Lie. “Just...trust me. I guess I’m just dreading graduation, everything’s changing.”

Eddie’s eyes softened and he moved to sit next to Richie, resting his head on his shoulder. “I know what you mean, soon we’ll be college kids and well on our way to adulthood.”

No truer words had been spoken in Richie’s thoughts and he reached over to pinch Eddie’s cheeks, “Right again, Eddie spaghetti.”

“Quit it,” Eddie laughed, shoving him backwards. They fell into a comfortable silence and Eddie tilted his head in Richie’s direction. “Rich? Are you going to prom?”

Richie froze up at the words and he let out a nervous chuckle, “Oh I don’t know Eds, I mean it’s not really my scene you know.”

If Richie had been paying attention he would have seen the way Eddie’s face had dropped at his response. But he wasn’t paying attention, instead he kept talking. “What about you?”

“Yeah,” Eddie said quietly. “I’m definitely going to prom.”

This was Richie’s opening. All he had to do was ask Eddie to be his date to prom, but once again he was too much of a pussy and the moment passed. A few seconds later the conversation moved into school that day, and Richie’s chance was once again, left in the dust. 

* * * * *

By the time prom rolled around, Richie had well and truly fucked up his chances of asking Eddie to be his date. He tried to ignore the way Stan looked at him, with a frown of disappointment, but he knew he had every right. Richie had messed up and now it was too late.

The school gym had been beautifully decorated for the evening and Richie tugged anxiously on the bowtie around his neck. He really wanted to take it off, but his mother had spent so long getting it right for the photos, he knew he had to last that long. 

All the losers were already inside the gym, sitting around a table that Ben, as a member of the prom committee, had saved for them. The first loser Richie spotted was Beverly, looking radiant as always in a deep red gown that touched the floor. She was standing next to Ben, who was in a classic black tux with their arms linked together. The perfect couple. Stan was next, standing by Mike, they were both dressed in simple shirt and ties. Bill was wearing a red suit jacket, surrounded by most of the senior ladies and then...then there was Eddie. 

Richie swore he looked like an angel. Eddie was dressed in a white tux, his hair swept back and styled so perfectly that Richie was sure he was dreaming. It was at that moment that Eddie looked up and their eyes met from across the hall and he excused himself from the others, making his way over until he was standing only a few feet away from Richie. 

“Hey, thought you weren’t going to show.” Eddie spoke just loud enough to be heard over the music.

“Almost didn’t,” Richie admitted truthfully, rubbing a hand behind his neck. 

There was a silence and Richie made a move to step past Eddie, to join the others and hopefully not make a fool out of himself, but Eddie reached out a hand to stop him. “Wait...wait.” 

Richie turned his head back, looking down at Eddie, curiously, “What is it Eds?”

“Why didn’t you ask me to prom?” He blurted out and Richie felt the colour drain from his face, his eyes wide. Fuck. “I know you wanted to, and I waited...I waited for you to ask me but you...you didn’t? I didn’t want to ask you either because...I thought maybe you changed your mind, but by the way you’re looking at me I don’t think that’s the case so...why?”

“Eds…” Richie swallowed, his shoulders slumping as he realised he’d been caught out, the game was over, now all that was left was to tell Eddie the truth. “I didn’t want you to say no.” As Eddie opened his mouth to respond, Richie held up a finger, continuing. “Let me talk...I was going to ask you, that night at your place when you brought it up but I freaked out, and then every day after I just kept freaking out. You’re amazing Eddie, and I just kept thinking about how you deserved so much more than me.”

Eddie blinked, staring at Richie as he let his words settle in. Then, he smiled and shook his head, taking a step towards him and closing the distance, “You’re an idiot,” Eddie whispered. “And so am I. I’ve liked you for ages, Richie and...and I really want to be your date to prom. You’re the only person I want to be my date to...well anything.”

Richie let out a breath, his hands reaching out to rest on Eddie’s hips, their foreheads pressed together, “Fuck that...that’s a relief.” He moved one hand up to cup Eddie’s cheek, “Can I...can I kiss you?”

Not waiting for Richie to make the first move, Eddie pushed up on his toes and pressed their lips together in a soft, sweet first kiss. They kept it chaste, after all, they had plenty of time for more when everyone wasn’t staring at them. As they parted, Eddie offered out his hand, “Dance with me?”

Richie could only grin in response, “It would be my pleasure.”


	15. support group au

With a huff, Eddie slammed the car door shut, ignoring his father’s encouraging words as he dragged his oxygen tank towards the Community Centre. After weeks of doctors appointments and talks with his parents it had been decided that the best thing for his mental health would be to attend a local support group. Never in Eddie’s eighteen years of life did he want to attend a support group, but now it seemed as though he had no other choice.

You see, when Eddie was five years old, he was diagnosed with a rare type of cancer. Over the years, it had spread into his lungs and therefore caused him to have to carry around an oxygen tank in order for him to breathe. It was a nuisance for sure, but it was better than dying, he supposed.

Which he was eventually going to be. Dead, that is.

That was the whole point of him attending this group. He had been thinking way too much about the possibility of death that his father believed he was depressed. Which he was not, thank you very much. The answer was simple, he had finally reached the ‘acceptance’ stage of the five stages of grief. He knew that he was going to die, it was all just a matter of when.

He stepped inside the building and made his way to the elevator, only to realise that it was occupied. The man, who was in a wheelchair, began to make a motion forward so Eddie could fit in but he shook his head. “It’s okay, I’ll take the stairs,” he smiled and turned around, only to collide with another person. “Oh, sorry!”

The stranger he bumped into put their hands on Eddie’s shoulders to steady them, and Eddie looked up, meeting the dark eyes of a very attractive male. The man’s eyes were glinting, a smirk on his lips as he stepped back, out of Eddie’s personal space, “No problem, sweetheart. It’s all good.”

Eddie felt his cheeks heat up momentarily, but before he could respond to the flirty comment, the guy was heading towards the stairs. As he passed the door, he bumped into the wooden panel of the door, stumbling a little before he composed himself, disappearing up the steps. Eddie felt a smile grace his own lips and he took a few seconds before he followed him, climbing the stairs to the room where the meeting would be taking place.

Chairs were gathered in a circle and most people had already arrived, leaving only a few seats spare. Not wanting to walk too far, and in case he needed to make a quick exit, Eddie sat on the first chair by the door, next to a blonde haired girl and a boy with birds on his t-shirt.

The man from earlier was sitting almost directly across from Eddie, staring at him with a grin on his lips and Eddie had to force himself not to stare back. However it was almost impossible, the man’s eyes were staring so intently that Eddie could _feel_ ****them. So he did the only thing he could think of, he stared back and raised his eyebrows...almost like a challenge.

Before anything else could happen, the support group leader stood up, clapping his hands and greeting everyone with a quick introduction of himself for the sake of the new members of the group, like Eddie himself. Once he was done rambling, he opened discussion up to the group. “Now who wants to go first?”

_Silence._

“I’ll go,” The boy next to Eddie sighed, standing up and Eddie watched as the stranger gave him a thumbs up. Oh, so they knew each other. “Hi, my name is Stan and I’ve got Intraocular melanoma, which is the most common type of eye cancer.” He ran his hands through his hair. “When I was ten I had my right eye removed and replaced with a glass one, and soon I’ll be going into surgery to remove the other one...so after that I’ll just be completely blind. Which sucks but it’s better than the cancer I suppose.” He smiled at the group. “But I’m grateful because I have a great family and amazing friends like Richie here,” he pointed to the stranger and Eddie perked up. “Who really help me out when I need it.”

The leader smiled and leaned forward, “We’re here for you Stan.” His words were repeated by the rest of the support group and Eddie fought the urge to gag at how cliche it all was. His thoughts were interrupted once again by the leader. “How about you, Richie?”

“Me?” Richie laughed nervously, rubbing a hand behind his neck and he stood up, glancing around the room. His eyes met Eddie’s and they lingered there for a few moments before he moved on. “My name is Richie Tozier, I’m nineteen years old and a couple years ago I was diagnosed with osteosarcoma, and as a result I lost my right leg.” Eddie’s eyes widened a little as Richie leaned down and tugged up his pants, showing his prosthetic leg to the group. “I’ve been in remission for six months now and I feel great!” He winked in Eddie’s direction and he ducked his head.

The leader simply smiled and placed his hands on his legs, “Wouldn’t you like to share your fears with the group?”

Richie paused for a moment before he looked back over in Eddie’s direction, meeting his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon. “Oblivion.” Eddie couldn’t help but roll his eyes, settling back in his chair as he held back a scoff. “You see, I intend to live an extraordinary life. To be remembered. So yeah, my fear is oblivion, of there being nothing out there after this.” With that, he took a seat, eyes still watching Eddie.

“Okay…” The leader nodded his head. “Does anyone in the group have anything else they want to say to that.”

Against his better judgement, Eddie raised a hand and stood up, “I just want to add that there will come a time when all of us are dead. There was a time before humans and there will be a time after. It could be tomorrow or a million years from now and when it does there will be no-one around to remember President Kennedy or Cleopatra or Mozart never mind any of us. Basically, what I’m trying to say that oblivion is inevitable and if that scares you well...I suggest you ignore it. It’s what everyone else does.”

There was an awkward silence in the room as Eddie returned to his seat and the leader of the group let out a large exhale, “Well...thank you Eddie for that great advice. Anyone else?”

And with that, the group continued.

* * * * *

When the meeting was over, everyone left the room slowly, some staying to chat with others but Eddie wasn’t one of them. He wanted out of there as quickly as possible. As the fresh air hit him he sucked in as deep of a breath as he could muster, looking around for his dad’s car but sighed when he could see it.

“Hey…” Eddie turned his head around to see the form of Richie approaching him, lips turned up in a smile. He stopped a few feet away from him. “First time at a support group?” He asked.

Eddie nodded his head, lifting a hand to adjust his oxygen, “How can you tell?”

Richie just laughed and leaned against the wall behind him. “What's your name?” His voice was soft and it almost took Eddie by surprise.

“Eddie.”

“Nah, what's your full name?” Richie pressed and Eddie stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, cheeks turning a little red.

“Eddie Kaspbrak…” His voice trailed off as he stared at Richie in confusion. Instead of replying, Richie just stared at him, just like he did back in the support group. “Why...why are you staring at me like that?”

Richie broke into a wide grin, “Because you’re beautiful, and I like to admire beautiful things.”

A scoff passed Eddie’s lips and he turned his head away, “Oh my god.”

“You see, Eddie Kaspbrak, I decided a while ago not to deny myself the simpler pleasures of existence, especially since you so stupidly pointed out, we’re all going to die pretty soon,” Richie grinned cheekily, still staring into Eddie’s very soul.

Eddie just glanced away, rolling his eyes a little as Richie’s words settled in his brain, “I’m flattered really, but I’m not-”

Richie interrupted him with another grin, “Let’s go watch a movie or something. It’s 3pm on a Saturday and I really do not fancy going home this early.”

“I mean- maybe we could sometime this week?” Eddie offered but Richie shook his head.

“No, no I mean right now. Come on,” Richie grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He pulled one out and popped it between his lips. Just like that, any possibility of forming a friendship with Richie went out the window.

“Ugh, seriously? That's disgusting!” He spat, crossing his arms. “Do you think that it’s cool or something? Because I can tell you right now that it’s not. It's so far from cool. You just ruined this whole thing.”

Even though Eddie was seeping with rage, Richie was still smiling at him, cheekily he might add, “The whole thing?”

Eddie glared, letting out a long exhale, “Yes! I mean you had cancer! You survived and yet you decide to give your money away to a cooperation that would help you acquire more cancer! Not being able to breath sucks!”

Richie was still grinning and it was beginning to get on his nerves. “Eds, you know that they don’t actually hurt you unless you light them right?”

Suddenly, all the anger he was feeling melted away and he looked at Richie with confusion in his eyes, “What?”

“I’ve never actually lit one. It’s a metaphor you see. I put the thing that does the killing right between my teeth, but never actually give it the power to kill me. See? Metaphor.” He cleared his throat. “So how about that movie?”

Just at that moment, his dad’s car pulled into the parking lot and he waved in his direction. Eddie now had two choices, go home and lock himself away in his room like he did every other night, or take up Richie on his offer and go see a movie with him. Not wanting to spend another Saturday alone in his room, he smiled and turned to Richie.

“Okay.”


End file.
